In a scenario where multiple RRUs (radio remote units) share a cell, although multiple RRUs under the same indoor baseband processing unit distribute at different station addresses, they are logically in the same cell. Therefore, cell parameters, such as the number of carriers, frequency point and channel configuration, of each RRU are the same. In this situation, for a downlink channel, each RRU transmits the same PDSCH/PDCCH (physical downlink shared channel/physical downlink control channel) signals; for an uplink channel, each RRU jointly receives or selectively receives PUCCH/PUSCH (physical uplink control channel/physical uplink shared channel) signals transmitted by a UE (user equipment).
In the process of implementing the preceding solution, the inventor finds at least the following problem in the prior art: In the situation where multiple RRUs share a cell, a user equipment may occupy all RRUs in the cell to send and receive signals. In this case, multiple downlink/uplink channels transmit/receive the same signals, resulting in waste of channel resources.